In Love
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: This is no longer a ONE-SHOT and you have Tessie to thank for that. Nessie and Jake have to go through the tasks of being a new couple and starting school... what could go wrong? (On hold)
1. The Letter

**This is going to be a one-shot unless i get reviews asking for more or whatever. i couldn't find a fanfic i could fully enjoy, so i wrote this. Hope you like it :)**

_**Nessie's POV**_

Jacob Black looks at me, his dark eyes boring into mine. Even as I stood five metres from him, I saw the sparkle in his eyes. I walk towards him, my steps seeming small compared to his long strides. I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up, spinning me round. We hug for what seems like an eternity but in reality is only a few seconds, before we separate. He smiles as he looks at my neck, the necklace he brought me hanging there proudly.

When I was five, well seventeen both mentally and physically, Jake had brought me a beautiful necklace. On a thing gold chain hung a small golden heart. It wasn't plain, no, it was encrusted with small diamonds that took my breath away. I put it on straight away and haven't taken it off since, after it being three years later.

Even though I knew about imprinting, our relationship wasn't hugely romantic. We held hands, hugged and shared a plate of food, but never anything more than that. Things have been changing though lately, things in my mind. When I was alone, I longed for Jake to be with me as I missed his warm presence. I got even more excited then usual when I saw him, my face lighting up like it was Christmas day. I also felt something though. I was nervous when he was around, scared that he truly didn't like me. I knew he did though, from the smile that was always on his face. The smile that would warm my heart until it burned.

I had asked dad about my feelings one day, asking what I was actually feeling. The reply shocked me, how could I not recognise it? Love. I loved Jacob. Of course I did, he was my best friend. But no, dad said I loved him differently. I was _in _love with him. It was the feeling dad had for momma. That aunt Alice had for uncle Jazz, Emmett for Rose, grandpa for grandma. It was a romantic feeling.

This worried me, I had never been _in_ love with someone before. Never in my life, and I honestly never thought I would be. This made me even more cautious of my actions around him, watching my step. It was difficult for me to act normal after discovering the true meaning of my feelings, I didn't know if I should tell him or not...maybe I could write a letter? Yeah, I'll do that.

_**Dear Jacob,**_

_**You have been the best friend a girl could wish for, someone I could always rely on no matter what. You understood me at times no one else could and held me while tears leaked out of my eyes. You were there to cover the mistake I made at the first day of school, saving us from having to move again. You taught me things, how to build an engine and how to annoy Paul until he phrased. Have to admit, I loved doing that. **_

_**I've always considered you as my best friend, nothing would separate us or change our status. No one, whither vampire, wolf, human or hybrid, would come between us. I would dream about us, best friends running through the woods, dodging the trees. I was wrong though, something changed with me. And I'm scared of what you'll think.**_

_**Lately I've been nervous around you and anxious to see you when your not around. Seeing your smile would warm my heart, sending into a blazing fire of happiness. I asked dad about what I was feeling...he said I was in love. That's why I've been acting strange Jake, I'm in love with you. I know it probably sounds stupid but that's how I feel towards you. I was scared to tell you, scared you'd turn away and never speak to me again. I couldn't handle that Jake, so I kept my feelings to myself. **_

_**I'm sorry that I feel this way and I understand if you don't return my feelings. I really want us to be friends but I couldn't keep you in the dark about my feelings any longer, I just felt wrong doing so. I understand if you don't feel the same, if you only want to be friends. I can do that, nothing has to change. **_

_**I'm sorry if I've ruined everything.**_

_**Nessie x**_

I tuck the folded paper into an envelop, softly writing his name on the front. Its the middle of the night, I sneak to his room. I quietly push open the door before talking light footsteps over to his bed. He was facing away from me, head on the pillow closest to the window. I gently put the letter on the other pillow before sneaking out again. I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and walked to my room.

The bed was warm and inviting, swallowing me up as I lay down. My breathing evened out and my eyes unfocused. Just as they began fluttering shut, a shadow loomed over me, the head of it becoming closer. Before I could panic, a pair of warm lips touched mine. The kiss was small, delicate, as his lips moved against mine. Breaking the kiss, Jake pushed me over so he could lay on the bed. As he wrapped his warm arms around me, I smiled as I fell asleep.


	2. Now There's A Thought

**I got some reviews telling me to continue...so here it is. Hope this isn't a disappointment, let me know what you think.**

_**Nessie's POV**_

I woke up as something crashed onto the bed, making me bounce up slightly. Jake held me to him, keeping me from flying due to that force. I started to his, feeling threatened, before I realised who it was. White teeth pulled into a grin as she smiles at me, a chuckle escaping her lips. Her dark hair is longer, hanging just below her strong shoulders. Her eyes sparkle as she looks at us and she begins to pull the cover off of us.

Jake grabs the cover, pulling it back over himself. "Piss off Leah, you ass-hole."

"Oh baby, come on" Leah laughs, trying to pull the cover off again. "That's no way to talk to your best friend."

"When she jumps me while I'm sleeping?! It bloody well is!" he snaps.

"What are you doing here Leah?" I ask, feeling my eyebrows draw down.

"I got bored of watching reruns of _Family Guy _so I thought I would annoy you guys" she replies, smiling at the last part.

"Where's Luke?" I ask, Luke is Leah's imprint, they've been together for quite a while now. Their also normally always together, stuck to each other like glue.

"Jared" she sighs, a thoughtful look on her face.

Jake laughs, sitting up. "Upset that you weren't invited?"

"No!" she says, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Good, guys day only!" he laughs again.

"And let me guess, you're to feminine to go" she retaliates.

"Yep" he agrees, still laughing.

Leah rolls her eyes, leaving the room after telling us to hurry downstairs; dad's cooking breakfast. My daddy, Edward, is a brilliant cook and was worthy of being a world famous chef. I think he would be a famous chef, if he wasn't a vampire. You can't be famous while your a vamp, you'll never die and everyone will find out the secret. And you'd probably be killed by the Volturi.

We haven't seen the Volturi lately, it's been around four years since their last visit. I suppose they'll visit us again soon, to check up on me. Caius still doesn't like me, I return those feelings towards him. He's got a heart made of true ice, he's horrid. I get on very well with Marcus, I like him the most out of the three. He tells me stories, not always nice ones, but I always listen because their just so fascinating. Dad says that ever since his wife died, Marcus has always been a sad and lonely man. I try and cheer him up when he visits, its only works a little though. Aro, I've been told and I have noticed, is fond of me. He finds my gift interesting and likes to know if anything about it changes. I get on with Aro, he's not my favourite of people though...nor do I think he will ever be.

I get out of bed, heading towards the walk in wardrobe that Alice insisted I have. I believe that I'm very similar to my aunt, which I'm very proud of. Unlike my mother, Bella, I love clothes and shopping. I just find things so pretty, whether their shoes, clothes or pictures! I pick out a baby pink dress with small diamanté at the neckline, it falls to mid-thigh; showing of my legs. I also take out my brown ankle boots which have a small heel. Grabbing my things, along with fresh underwear, I head to the bathroom to change.

As I head towards my destination, I pass Jacob. He slept with me last night, his arms held me as we dreamed. I give him shy smile before hurrying to the bathroom. I change quickly, using the little vampire speed I have. I pull my hair up into a bun, leaving a few strands to fall around my face. I smudge on some lips gloss and stroke on some eye-liner. I pick up my dirty clothes, leave the bathroom and head back to my room. I dump my clothes in the laundry basket before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

Dad stands at the stove, turning over bacon. I turn my nose up at the smell, not even my human half likes bacon. I don't really like human food at all, I prefer blood. Animal blood of course. I sit at the table, my nails tapping against the old wood. Jake takes his usual seat next to me and I reach my hand up to touch his face. I push the image I see into his mind, willing him to see it. Its of us, last night, laying in my bed. I showed him the kiss and also showed him how I felt as his lips pressed against own.

He smiles at me, then peers over my shoulder. I turn my head, inspecting to see my dad. Instead, Mercy stands there; her eyebrow raised. I love Mercy, she's amazing and really pretty. Granddad Carlisle found her while he was hunting in the woods. He brought her here and she's stayed with us. She was imprinted on by Embry, who now stands besides her. He rolls his eyes, taking her wrist as he pulls her away. Before walking out the door, she sends me a wink and I feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

I turn back to Jake who is just staring at my face. "What?"

"Your beautiful, you know that?" he smiled, running a finger across my right cheekbone.

"Thanks" I smile shyly, my face reddening even more. "Your not so bad yourself."

"So I've been told" he chuckles. An instant pang of jealousy boiled through me, heating my body up. Jake saw this, my hands still resting on his cheek. "No, Nes, I mean but Leah. You know her, she always jokes about it."

"Oh" I drop my hand from his face, lowering my head in embarrassment.

"Your so cute when your jealous" he puts his fingers under my chin, lifting my head so I was forced to look at him.

Slowly, eyes locked on mine, he leans forward. My eyes begin to flutter shut and my lips make their way to meet his. As I feel the warmth of his mouth radiating against my face, I smile.

"Hey Nes, have you seen-" Emmett's voice cut off as he entered the room.

Jake and I pull away from each other quickly, looking anywhere but at my uncle. "Erm...What?"

"Where Rose put football, she's hidden it again" Emmett finished, a cocky grin on his face.

"Nope, haven't seen it since yesterday" I shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for it...you can get back to what you were doing" he wiggles his eyebrows, leaving the room.

"Leave them alone Emmett, no one needs your teasing" my mom rolls her eyes, entering the room with a big plate of food.

She sets the food on the table, calling for Leah and Embry as she does. They came in a minute later, taking a seat at the table. The three wolves, Jake, Leah and Embry, each took a big portion of food. They're not shy about how much they eat, not even Leah. I sit quietly as they enjoy their food, my head resting against the back of the chair.

Damn my uncle, I swear he did that on purpose. If he hadn't have walked in, Jake would have kissed me. I have the most annoying uncle ever, no competition. Jazz, if he hadn't have left to visit Charlotte and Peter, wouldn't have interrupted; neither would my aunts, grandparents or parents. Heck, mom even told Emmett to leave us alone! I would shoot my uncle, it wouldn't hurt him but it would make me feel better...Maybe I could borrow Grandpa Charlie's gun. Now there's a thought.

**Okay, your probably wondering about Luke and Mercy. Another character, Ellie, will be introduced later (if this gets some good reviews) and she's Seth's imprint. To read about Ellie and Seth, read my story 'Whoever Thought England?'. To read about Leah and Luke, which is the sequal to Seth's story, read: 'The Wolf's Friend'. and to read about Mercy and Embry, my third story, read: 'Different Species'. Leave me a review to this, whether it be good or bad - i really don't mind. criticism is always welcomed, which i guess is weird. Oh well :)**


	3. First Day, Part One

**Okay, this is the longest chapter I've done. Enjoy :)**

_**Nessie's POV**_

_Beep._

What?

_Beep._

What?!

_Beep._

Shut up you stupid beeping in which belongs to the devil!

…

Thank you.

_Beep._

I sit up in bed, slamming my hand down on the bedside table in annoyance. I feel something hot beneath my hand, I turn to look and see a hand holding mine. Jake laughs at me, pushing me over so he can climb in beside me. He tucks the duvet around himself as I lay my head on his, sadly t-shirt covered, chest. I snuggle into his side, sighing in happiness as I close my eyes.

"Don't get to comfortable" Jake says, running a hand through my hair.

"The don't stroke my hair...that feels nice by the way" I inform him. "And why not?"

"It's Monday" I turn to look at him. Seeing the question written in my expression, he continued, "Its the first day of school."

"Today?! Seriously?!" I jumped up from the bed, throwing the covers off me.

I heard a "Mm."

"Don't look at my ass Jacob" I instructed as I walked to my wardrobe wearing a baggy top and just my underwear.

"It's a nice view" I hear him murmur, thinking I couldn't hear.

"I did hear that K9" I snap.

I pull out the outfit which I had organised last week with the help of my aunts. It was a red and navy blue stripped top, a short navy blue skirt, a pair navy of flats with 'Left is the new right' on the left foot, a creamy bag and some golden bangles. I place the bag on the bed, telling Jake to fill it with everything I'll need for school before heading for the bathroom. I hand my outfit on the back-of-the-door-hanger. I strip of my sleeping clothes as jump into the shower.

Thanks to the vampire speed which I got from my dad, I was out the shower in less than five minutes – washed and shaven as well. I stand in front of the mirror and blow dry the bronze ringlets that fall to my waist. Thanks to it being considerably long, it takes fifteen minutes to dry properly. I brush it before pulling it back into a ponytail, leaving a few strands down to frame my face. I put on navy eye-liner and black mascara, making my chocolate eyes stand out more. With a little peach lip gloss added, my make-up is done. I slip on my clothes and bangles before heading out of the bathroom.

"You look nice" Alice comments as I walk into my room to see her and Jake sitting on my bed.

"Let me guess, you wanted to make sure that I was going to wear this?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No" she shook her head, chucking something at me. "I wanted to give you that."

I look at the object in my hand. It was beautiful, a red stone with a snake making up the band. "Alice, its beautiful! Where did you get it?!"

"It was given to me a long time ago" she chuckles, smiling at me. "I want you to have it, for luck."

I slide it onto the middle finger of my right hand before giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"Its okay" she smiles. "Now lets go."

I grab my bag and the necklace my mom gave me for my first Christmas, then follow her. As I walk down the stairs, I clip the necklace on, making it hang nicely around my throat. I follow Alice into the garage and watch as she gets into my dads car. Yeah, were not all going to be able to fit in there. I touch Jakes face, showing him my thought. He nods, takes my hand and leads me to the _Rabbit_. A car that he loves like nothing else.

I secure the seatbelt as he begins to pull out, heading down the long driveway. He played some music as we headed to something new, laughing and singing at the top of his lungs. Which, feel pity for my poor ears, is very loud. I pull my phone from my bag as I hear it start to ring and bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask, a singing Jacob in the background.

"Tell the dog to shut up, I can hear him from hear" a female voice snapped.

"Jake" I interrupted him. "Rose says to stop singing."

"But Rosie, baby, this one is for you!" Jake cries before singing louder.

"I'll get him a dog collar like I did with Embry" she threatened.

"Dog collar" I say, smiling at Jake.

Jake cuts off singing. "I really don't like that song, its rubbish."

"Wise choice" Rose mutters before hanging up.

"I would say Rose is the vamp for me...but its all about Alice" he laughs.

I slap his up. "Shut up, that my aunt!"

We pull into the school as Jake parks near the exit...which is considerably far from the main office. Thanks for that. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach as I opened my car door, stepping out carefully. Calm down Nes, this will be a breeze! I wait on my side of the car as Jake makes his way around to me, he leans on the car and my dad pulls into the spot next to us. Dad gets out the car first, stands in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you remember the family tree?" he asks, a nervous smile on his face.

"Your my brother, mom's your girlfriend, Emmett and Alice are your siblings, Jazz and Rose are siblings, Mercy is granddads biological daughter and Jacob and Embry are brothers" I replied, smiling confidently.

"Hey!" Jake snapped, glaring daggers at Rose.

"Good" Dad smiles. "And remember to keep a low profile, we don't want attention drawn to us."

"Yeah, we're doing that well" mom comments, standing just behind dad awkwardly.

"Aw Bells, you embarrassed?" Emmett teased.

"Leave her alone Em, its her first vampire school day" Alice sang in a angels voice. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, whatever, lets go" mom rolled her eyes, turning to head towards the school.

Dad jogs to catch up with her, linking hands as they walk towards the office. With eyes following us, we followed them towards the main building. Maybe I should have worn a skirt today. I hold Rose's hand as we walk, taking comfort as she squeezes my hand. Rose's eyes scan the parking lot before settling on me again. She whispers a warning at me before a hand grabs arm.

"Hi" a voice says, male.

"Hello" I reply, stopping to look at him while Rose carries on walking.

"So your with the new family" he smiles, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'm Lewis."

"Renesmee" I reply, smiling politely.

"Hey, Nes, we have to register" Jake says, coming to stand beside me.

"Okay, bye" I wave slightly before turning and walking back to the office. I laugh as Jake slips is hand in mine. "You are so the jealous type."

"Meh" he shrugs.

I had recently been able to send someone a telepathic image just through touching a part of their skin, I'm touching Jakes hand so what the hell. With an evil smirk I sent him the image of Lewis and I kissing.

"Don't Nessie" he growled lowly.

"Then don't worry about me" I told him.

I laugh as we enter the office and an envelope is shoved to my chest. I take the it, opening the sealed end. I bring out the map and my schedule, throwing the rest in my bag carelessly. I take one look at the map and its branded onto the bag of my eyelids. We all compared schedules, seeing if we had classes together. First I had Science on my own, then art with Alice, English with mom and dad, maths with Mercy, PE with Jake and Mechanics with Rose, Embry and Jake. Mechanics? Who signed me up for that. Rose smiled as she saw my last lesson...great...no longer my favourite aunt.

I hug everyone, gave Jake a quick kiss and walk out of the office. Okay, here we go. I head in the direction of the science building, looking at the map in my memory. I enter classroom 103 and take a seat at the back of the class. I sit quietly as I wait for the rest of the students to enter, along with the teacher. A shy, awkward girl walks up to me. Her hair is black and pulled into a braid going down his head, her dark eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

She coughs nervously, holding her books to her chest. "Your in my seat."

"Oh!" I say, moving to sit in the next seat along. "Sorry...I'm Renesmee"

"Matilda" she replies, placing her books on the table.

"Ew" a blonde Barbie walks up to us, looking at me. "Your not sitting next to her, trust me, you don't want to. Just look at her!"

"And you are?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Terri Johnson" she smiles. "Now come, you can sit with me!"

"No its okay, Matilda's pretty cool" I smile slightly.

"You are joking right" the smile drops from Terri's face.

"No. she's kind, I mean, its not like she's judged anyone" I respond, hunting in my bag to put a pen on the desk in front of me. "Now, would you mind? I really want to graduate with high grades."

With her lips in a straight line of anger, Terri turns and walks back to her seat. Matilda lets out a sigh of relief, obviously relaxing before turning to me. "You should have went with her."

"And be a bitchy Barbie Renesmee?" I chuckled. "No way. Besides, I like you...your cool."

"Thanks" she blushes. "You can call me Mattie by the way."

"I'm Nessie" I smiled. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends!"

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four" the teacher says, causing Mattie and I to burst out in laughter.

"I love _Snape_" I say as my laughter dies down.

"Nope, its all about _Draco_" she disagrees.

I took loads of different notes during the class while Mattie told me about the schools Barbies and Kens. Terri was the main Barbie while her recently ex-boyfriend Lewis, who I met in the car park, is the main Ken. She told me about her being an 'outcast', all because she's not too good with fashion. Alice's cold, heart would have broken at that.

"It's okay, you can come round mine sometime and we'll give you a make over. That's only if you want to though" I offered.

"Yeah! That would be great!" she smiles. She waits a few seconds before saying shyly, "I've never had a real friend before." "Well, you haven't got a real friend" I tell her. "You've got a best friend."

"Thanks" she grins.

"Its okay" I reply as the bell rings for the end of class. "What have you got for the rest of today?"

"French, Geography, English, PE and Maths" she sighs. "You?"

"Art, English, Maths, PE and Mechanics" I tell her.

"Mechanics?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah" I nod. "My boyfriend and my other friend decided to put me in it."

She laughs before turning to leave me at a junction in the hall way. "Meet you at lunch?"

"Of course!" I grin.

She waves before walking away, I wave back and head towards art. Alice sits on the middle table, glaring daggers at anyone who tries to sit beside her. I walk towards her and she smiles as she see me. I sit beside her and starts to quiz me on my first lesson.

"I met someone, Mattie, she's brilliant" I tell her. "I offered her a make over, which she needs, and she said yes!"

"That's great Nes...can I be part of the make over team?" she asks, begging with her eyes.

"Of course. You'll do the clothing, Rose will do her hair and I'll her make-up" I smile.

"What about Bella?" she asks, raising a eyebrow with a knowing smile.

"Nope, she'll just suggest battered jeans" I shook my head.

"This is why I love you" Alice says, wiping a imaginary tear from her eye.

We got some paper, pulled out our pencils as got to work. I watch as Alice, unsurprisingly, starts to draw designs for clothes while I got for my favourite _Disney _character; _Princess Ariel_. That film as always made me wonder if there is such things as mermaids, I mean, there are vampires, werewolves and shape-shifters. Plus, the mermaid Princess gave us her voice and tail so she could become human and find true love. Romantic or what?!

"Oh Alice, those designs are beautiful" our teacher cooed.

"Thank you Ms Feather-stone" Alice smiled.

"Renesmee!" Ms Feather-stone gasped. "That's an amazing picture of _The Little Mermaid._ Its brilliant!"

"_Ariel_, _Flounder_ and _Sebastian_?" Alice smiles. "I knew we should of hidden that film from you! Especially after the first fifteen times you watched it!"

The bell rings and I scribble my name at the bottom of the page before handing it to the teacher. I smile before heading out of class and after giving Alice a quick hug, I head towards English. There's a bounce in my step as I head to my new destination, excitement building up. I enter the classroom to see my mom and dad kissing at the back of the class room. Great. This is going to be a brilliant lesson. I slap the back of dads head before sitting down, keeping my eyes locked on the white board.

The teacher, Mr Goldman, enters the room and heads to his desk. He gives instructions for paper to be given out and then tells us what to do. Write an essay about _Romeo and Juliet_ with the knowledge with have at the moment. This is going to be a short one. He says its so we can compare this essay to the one we will write after we have studied Shakespeare's famous play. I sigh as I start to scribble down all the knowledge I have on the play, chewing on my tongue in concentration. This is going to be hell!

**The rest of the school day with be uploaded tomorrow. Pictures from this chapter are on my profile...or rather the links our. check them out. also, vote on the poll on there please. leave me a review :)**


	4. First Day, Part Two

**Sorry about the really late upload, i had tension headaches so could do anything that may have caused stress. Hope you enjoy this though! leave a review :)**

_**Jacobs POV**_

"Chemistry, such a interesting subject right?" a blonde girl says flirtatiously as she moves to sit beside me. "I'm Terri by the way."

"Oh, someone's sitting there" I tell her.

"Who?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Him" I say, pointing at Emmett as he walks towards me.

"Jake, man, next period is going to be great for you!" Emmett laughs, slapping me on the back. "I'm even considering ditching to spy on you guys."

"Why?" I ask, watching as he place his hands on the blondes hips to move her.

"Sorry sweetheart but my man needs me" Emmett tells her before turning to me. "Nes is going PE, if she's anything like Bella then she will fail!"

"Leave Nessie alone" I shake my head. "She'll do fine, she always does."

"That's like me saying that Bells is the best Volleyball player" he laughs.

"When has Nessie never succeeded?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"She fails at COD, she's terrible" he answers with a sober expression. "Its makes me embarrassed to call her my niece... Don't tell her I said that! I love her, she's my favourite niece ever!"

"She's your only niece" I say.

"Point?" he shrugs, turning to face the front.

My elbow rests on the table, head in hand as I try to keep awake during the lesson. Lets just say, science bores me. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the blonde, Terri, watching me and giggling with her friends. Could this chick not take the hint, from _anyone_? I've got my girl, meaning my existence is complete...unless I mess it up.

I feel Emmett nudge me and he nods at the teacher when I look at him. I just take a stab in the dark, "Acid rain?"

"Its good to see you were paying attention Mr Black" the teacher says, sounding generally surprised that I gave the right answer.

"I have to do well ma'am, I have to know for sure what damage I can cause by anything involving acid or other chemicals or drugs" I shrug.

"Oh, do you want to be a doctor?" she asks, leaning back against her desk.

"No, we have Carlisle in our family for that. Emmett and I are just going to go around causing dangerous situations. We'll be fine though, Carlisle can always stitch us up if something goes wrong" I say while trying to keep a straight face.

Emmett on the other hand just bursts out laughing, clapping his hands like he's a retarded seal. "Who says we need a doctor?"

"Victoria" I remind him.

"That was you, not me" he shook his head.

"It wasn't my fault though" I defend myself. "Le-le was just over-hyped."

"She was bad-ass in that fight though" he smile into space, remember the fight against the newborns.

"Don't say that in front of Luke, he'd just think about all the 'what ifs" I roll my eyes.

"Speaking of, when is our boy coming over again?" Emmett asks as the bell sounds.

"I don't know, I'll talk to Leah tonight" I sigh.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I bite my cheek as I sit behind James Turner during Spanish. The greasy haired jock sits talking with Fred Thompson, the person who I know as the 'Flirt'. Fred laughs, nodding in agreement with James' last comment. I tried to ignore them, tried to keep my eyes and ears focused on the teacher. Tell me, do you think that's easy when their discussing how 'hot' your wife and daughter is?! I understand their attraction to Bella, she's beautiful; she truly does have a rocking body. Renesmee...she is beautiful but I wouldn't describe her as hot; I'm her dad for gods sake!

"Which one would ya have though?" James asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Their both fit...that Nessie girl does have a great pair of legs though" Fred chuckles. "I can just imagine them wrapped around me."

I bite my cheek harder, my hands curled into fists.

"Yeah but Bella's ass!" James pumps his fist slightly.

"You have her, I'll have Nes" Fred smiles.

"None of you are having them" a girl, someone who has recently been with Nessie, speaks up.

"Nessie has a boyfriend and she told me that her brother, Edward, is dating Bella" she informs them.

"I can handle him" James shrugs.

"He's sitting behind you" she smiles wickedly.

I watch as James glances back and I narrow my eyes, "Hi."

"Hey dude" he chuckles nervously.

* * *

_**Lunch, Maths room, Terri's POV**_

I flip my long hair over my shoulder, applying another coat of lip-gloss as I wait. I sit tapping my foot as I begin to get impatient. Damn, boy's really can't keep to a schedule. I look at Jess Louise who is inspecting her nails...shit job of them if you ask me. I'm about to announce to her that I'm leaving when the door crashes open.

"And where have you two been?" I ask as James Turner and Fred Thompson enter the room.

"We got held back for five" James shrugged.

"Well next time, don't get in trouble when your due to meet me" I told them both. "Now, on to business."

"So, you have a plan then?" Fred asks, sitting down on the teachers desk.

"Of course" I reply, laughing as he assumed I was plan-less. "Jess and I are going to pursue Edward and Jacob. You two are going to flirt with the girls. We're going to make them think that they are being cheated on by their partner. It's the perfect plan. We'll just rip them from each other."

"I like it" Fred nods in thought.

"When do we begin?" James asks.

"Wednesday, the middle of the week" Jess replies. "Wednesday is a lucky day."

* * *

_**Nessie's POV**_

I squealed when I saw Mattie and ran, at human speed, to stand beside her. We hugged as a greeting before entering the cafeteria together. It was large, the room about the size of a small soccer field. The room had green and white painted walls with grabbed attention with its many posters. There are both circular and rectangular tables filling the open space. On the right of the door, a smell of home cooking attacks us. As I peer round Mattie, I smile as I the counters lined with foods and a chef behind.

I grab a plate, smiling as I receive a serving of potatoes, carrots, peas and cold meat. I actually love this place already, how sad am I?! As I get closer to the paying point, I grab five of those small sachets containing BBQ sauce. Yum! I pay the cash asked for and wait for Mattie.

"Ready?" she smiles. I nod and she continues to ask, "Do you want to sit with my group or something?"

"Sure" I nod. "You can introduce me to your friends."

"Great!" she heads towards a rectangular table in the middle of the left side. She puts her tray down, letting her bag slide down her arm. "Girls, this is Nessie; the new girl. Nessie, these are Tessie, Dawn and Penny."

"Oh cool, hi" I smile, sitting down next to Mattie.

Tessie is the first I notice as she is on the other side of me. Her hair is dark, long, straightened and back-combed which is a really good look on her. Its not the big back-comb style, just the nice scene hair style...if you know what I mean. Her skin is slightly tanned and her make-up is natural look. Her eyes are a bouncing chocolate rimmed with dark eyelashes which flutter as she blinks. Her lips are full and pink, twisted in a half smile. She wears a short sleeved checked black and white top over a long sleeved black top, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of white fingerless gloves.

Dawn is opposite her with really light chocolate hair which is cut to just below her shoulders. She has a side fringe which cover one of her pale blue eyes. Her thin lips are in a straight line from nervousness, how do I know this? She was laughing before I was introduced. Her skin is pale and creamy, like how mom's used to be. She wore a long sleeved brown shirt which had 'Love The Geek' printed on it with bold white writing. She wore a pair of baggy jeans as well, showing no shape to her legs.

Penny was opposite me and bouncing in her seat. Her short blonde curls bounced around her as her shapely pink lips were pulled back in a massive grin. Her spring green eyes shone with excitement as she looked at me. Her pale cheeks were flushed with warm pink blood as she blushed. She also had a brown top of, giving the impression that her torso was a tree bark and her eyes were the colorful leaves. But like Tessie, she wore skinny jeans which showed of her awesome shaped legs.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad your finally here! Mattie told me all about you last lesson" Penny smiles, her eyes still glowing.

"All good things I hope" I chuckle, opening the BBQ sauce.

"Of course, she told me about how you turned Terri down" Penny nodded. "That is so crazy, you could be super popular."

"Yeah, but I would rather have real friends" I shrug. "Like you four."

"So where did you move here from?" Tessie asks, taking a mouthful of her sandwich.

"Washington" I reply, dipping a potato into the sauce before popping it into my mouth.

"Cool" she nods.

"What lesson do you have next?" Mattie asks. "Sorry, I'm not very good with remembering stuff."

"I have Gym then Mechanics" I tell her.

"Gym with me then" Tessie smiles. "But your a loner in Mechanics...which you don't look like you should be taking."

"My friends put it down for me" I shrug.

"Well, good luck keeping those clothes clean" Dawn sighs. "Such a waste."

"They're to be thrown anyway" I reply. "I'm not allowed to wear the same outfit twice. Or they'll be used as Jakes rags for when he works on the bike. Or Rose with use them when she works on the car."

All three girls look at me in a state of shock, their mouths hanging open. Tessie's hand is frozen half way to her face in an attempt to put on some candy pink lip-gloss. Dawn's hair is hanging over her shoulder as she looks at me. Penny's now dull eyes are wide, her eyebrows high on her forehead. Mattie just sits shaking her head, managing at least to control her expression.

"What?" I ask, my eyebrows drawing down in confusion.

"Once worn?" Penny squeals in a high voice.

"Yes, then they go to charity" I nod.

I watch as the girls visibly relax and Mattie sighs. "Well at least that's something."

"I don't understand" I tell her, taking a piece of cold ham in my mouth.

"Only wearing your clothes once is a waste of both money and other people's hard work. Plus, there are people in the world who don't own clothes. But, by giving it to charity, its okay" Mattie explains. "Your giving your _once _worn clothes to needy people; which is good, very good."

"I like helping people" I murmured before swinging round in my chair as someone stole a piece of ham. "Hey!"

"Sorry baby, I just saw the food" Embry laughs.

"Your such a big Embry" Jake says before taking a potato.

"Jacob Black leave Renesmee alone" Alice instructs. I watch as he went to take another potato. "I'll tell Esme and she won't make that pasta!"

"I hate you" he spits out before bumping me from my seat, making me seat on his lap.

I laugh before receiving a nudge from Tessie. Oh, right! I go round introducing everyone, showing my new friends to Jake, Embry, Mercy, Alice and Jasper. Jake quickly finished of my food and Embry went to take the tray away. I sat with an empty cup, tapping it thoughtfully. I remembered the video on _Youtube _I once saw. I began playing the tapping out the cup song, singing when the part came up.

"Oh! I thought I heard you doing that the other night" Alice beams. "I love it!"

"Thanks" I blush.

"We all bow to the amazing _queen of the cup song_" Tessie smiles, making a bowing motion. "I've been trying to do that for three days, how long did it take you?"

"I saw it on _Youtube _once and then I could do it" I shrug. "I'm good at remembering."

"I wish I could be like you then" Mattie sighs.

"Its not all that great" I mumble. "The bells going to go."

"You ca-" Embry's voice is drowned out by the bell.

"See" I smile at him. "Come on Tess, Jake, we have Gym."

"Joy" Tess cries sarcastically.

I pull them both out of the cafeteria and towards where I know the Gym to be located at. I tug Tess into the girl changing room, already excited about my first ever Gym lesson. Ms Honder is standing in the changing room, watching us all walk in. as we proceed to get changed, she tells us that this lesson we'll be doing cheer-leading.

"I've lost six of my best girls to college" Ms Honder continues. "I need a few new members to add to my squad. Get changed then getting into the hall, ladies."

"Cheer-leading try outs during Gym, how great is that?!" I hear a girl, I'm guessing Jess Louise, say joyfully.

"Your totally going to get it" another girl assures her.

"Totally" a follower agrees.

I pull up the dark green shorts that match the white top I'm wearing. We have uniform for sports... I bounce towards the hall, Tess sulking besides me. The girls stand together in a collective group in front of Ms Honder. She crouches beside the the music player and hits the 'Play' button. Music started to blare from the speakers and she shouted for us to sit on the floor.

She had brought another cheer-leader in and we watched as she performed. She flung her arms up at the end, smiling proudly at us. We all stood up, clapping. The cheer-leader, Josephine, began shouting out numbers and moves.

"Ms Honder" I say, walking towards the teacher. "Do we just do what Josephine did?"

"Yes, she'll show you step by step so you'll remember it" Ms Honder nods.

"I already remember it" I tell her.

"But can you perform it?" she asks, giving me a smile. "Lets see you try."

I stand in front of her, my hands slightly clammy at the thought of dancing in front of people. I begin to perform the moves I remember Josephine doing. I push myself into the splits, throwing my arms up as I finished; just like she did. I heard the claps from around me but kept my eyes on the teacher. She nodded, smiling at me softly.

"Stop by my office at the end of last period, I'll have your uniform for you then" she pats me on the shoulder. She then looks around the room and watches Tess who is performing the routine quietly at the back. "You too, Tess. Come see me at the end of the day. Practice is tomorrow lunch girls."

Tess comes walking up to me, shock on her face again. "We're cheer-leaders?!"

"Yep" I smile.

"I've never been a cheer-leader before" she says, shock still in her system.

"Same...but theirs a first for everything" I shrug. "Lets go get changed."

**Tessie, Penny and Dawn...this is how I see you three in my head. so apologies if you don't really look like this. Hope you don't mind me stealing your names! Everybody who's read though, leave me a review :) i don't mind any comments even if their bad . **


	5. Whatever

**Sorry that its only short, I just really wanted to upload something :) And thank you to those who have favourited and followed. Also thanks to the reviewer who have said how they like this story, it really means a lot to me.**

_**Nessie's POV**_

"A cheer-leader?" Rose asks, setting down an oily rag.

"Yeah, I have to pick up my uniform after class" I reply, beaming with excitement.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, your a Veggie" Rose shook her head.

"So?! I promise I won't do anything to give myself away" I told her, sitting besides the car.

"Your going to have to talk to Edward and Bella" Rose says as she lays down to look under the car.

"What lesson do they have now?" I ask.

"They have science" Jake answers, plopping down in the seat besides mine.

"Okay, I'll just text dad" I shrug.

As I pull my phone from my bag, it vibrates to notify me that I have received a message.

_Dad TXT: Heard you talking, no._

_My TXT: Daddy, please, I promise no one will find out._

_Dad TXT: Its not worth the risk Renesmee._

_My TXT: If anyone starts getting suspicious I'll stop. I was good in PE._

_Dad TXT: Renesmee, I know you want to be like other girls but you can't. Your not like them._

_My TXT: Dad! Please! You can trust me, I won't mess up. I'll be extra careful. Please, I really want to do this!_

_Dad TXT: one mistake Renesmee and we're gone. We'd have to move again, think about the others. We've only just settled in._

_My TXT: Dad, I promise, nothing will go wrong. At least if I try this, I won't be sitting and wondering 'what if'. Plus, we'd know if I can do human things._

_Dad TXT: one mistake and your in big trouble. Be careful, I mean it._

_My TXT: Oh my god! Thank you daddy! Thank you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_Dad TXT: I love you too...now get back to making me a car._

Making him a car? Ha, that's Rose's job; not mine. This may be a one time outfit but still, a stain of oil would totally ruin it. I put my phone back into my bag with a smile spread across my face. I can be a cheer-leader! This is going to be so much fun, I could learn so much! I'd never thought about being a cheer-leader before, but once knowing I had the opportunity; I want it more than the world.

"Daddy said yes then" Jake guesses.

"Yep, but I have to be extra careful" I tell him.

"Yes, you do. I don't want to move yet" he sighs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Your coming with me to pick up my uniform, I'm not running home" I inform him.

"Yes ma'am" he chuckles lightly.

"Miss Cullen, Mr Black, why is Miss Hale doing all the work?" Mr Johnson, the Mechanic's teacher, asks as he strides over.

"I like cars" Rose says from underneath one.

"I like bikes" Jake supplies.

"And I like shopping!" I smile. "I'll just go and get them the parts."

"Miss Cullen, how do you expect to get the grades without doing the work?" he says, pushing his glasses up his narrow nose.

"I know what to do, I just didn't put on the right out fit. I do all the work next lesson, just don't make me ruin this skirt!" I beg.

"Wear suitable clothes next time" he sighs, walking off.

"Score" I smiled triumphantly.

Rose came out from under the car, throwing the rag on the work table besides her vehicle. I watch as she begins putting away the tools she had been using and noticed other watching her too. Is it a real surprise though? We're the only females in the group and she's the one who done all of today's work. My hand reaches out instinctively as she throws a tool towards me, I grab it out of the air and twist to put it away.

I stand beside her as she washes her hands in the sink, my eyes watching the others around us. I touch her arm lightly, forcing an image into her head. It was of the boys watch her, lust filling their eyes. Rose looks at me, an eyebrow raised. She shakes her head, a way of telling me not to worry. She's right, I shouldn't worry. She's had to do deal with this sort of situation loads of times, just think of all the times she's moved. Sighing, I walk back over to Jake and sit besides him again.

Just as Rose is drying her hands, Lewis, who I had met earlier, walks up to her. "Hey, you know a lot about cars."

"Yeah" was all she replied with.

"I bet you know a lot about other stuff too" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I have a boyfriend" Rose informs him.

"And I have a maths test tomorrow" he smiles.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"Oh, I thought we were listing this we could both cheat on" Lewis says, trying to keep a look of innocence on his face.

"Sorry, the sex is too good" Rose tells him, leaving him watching her with surprise as she walks back to us. She sighs as she picks up her bag, "I'm just so gorgeous."

"We know" Jake rolls his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The bell rings, signalling the end of school. Yes, now I can go get my uniform! I pull Jake from the Mechanic's workshop and towards Ms Honder's office. I wait for Tess before knocking on the door, watching her jog towards me. As soon as she is besides me, I tap my knuckles eagerly on the door. Ms Honder opens the door smiling, ushering us into the reasonably large room. I feel my eye widen as I look at the trophies dotted around, I want one.

Ms Honder hands Tess and I a green bag each. "You have three uniforms, your to wear them everyday with pride."

"Thank you Ms Honder, I'm so excited" I smile.

"Yeah, me too" Tess nods, faking enthusiasm.

"Good" she says, guiding us to the door. "Don't be late for practice tomorrow."

"We wont" I assure her, a bounce in my step.

"I can't believe your making me do this" Tess hisses as we head towards the car park.

"Oh, stop moaning! It'll be fun!" I tap her arm playfully. I start in the direction of Jakes car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes before softening it with a smile.

I click my seat belt into place as starts to back out of the parking space. I hug the bag with my cheer-gear to my chest, a smile brightening my face. I'm a cheer-leader...I'm a cheer-leader...I'm a freaking cheer-leader! As we pull into the drive, mom and dad are waiting. I jump out of the car as soon as it stops moving and throw my arms around my dad.

"Thank you daddy!" I say, hugging him tightly.

"Just remember what your dad said, Nessie. If there's just one mistake, we're leaving" mom warns.

"And you'll never be on another cheer-team" dad finishes.

"Nothing will go wrong" I promise, stepping back. "I'm a cheer-leader! How great is that?! First practice is tomorrow, I'm so excited!"

"We can tell" Jake says as he heads past us and into the house.

"Jakey! You can be part of the team, we need guys to help with the lifts!" I tell him, bouncing as I follow him.

"No" he says, heading up the stairs.

"Spoilt-sport!" I call after him.

We went out for dinner that night...well...we went hunting. Embry likes to say that its 'going out to dinner' because it sounds 'more nicer'. I had to agree, it did sound better. The warm blood ran down my throat, heating my arms and legs. The elks blood is nice but still, human blood is better. I remember the taste of it still, I used to drink it right after I was born. I didn't want any more after that elk, I felt pretty full and decided to head home.

I walked slowly, at human pace and by the time I returned home; it was nine o'clock. I step into the shower quickly, washing my hair and body quickly. I dried off, rubbed a towel through my curls and tied them into a plait. I changed into my pyjamas, grey sleeveless shirt with the cookie monster on it and small grey shorts. I drag myself into bed, snuggling underneath the covers.

My hand curled around my necklace, holding it tightly which brings me some comfort. I close my eyes, remembering the day it was given to me. I lay in bed for an hour, twisting and turning restlessly before just giving up. I crawl out of bed, tiptoeing to the door quietly. I peek out into the hall quickly before pushing into Jakes room. I see his dark figure outlined by the moonlight as he lays in bed. I take careful steps towards him and pull the covers back. I lay down beside him, pulling the covers up and around myself as well. As I close my eyes, I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me closer to him; hugging me to his chest. I sigh contently and fall asleep, pressed up happily against him.

**Sorry but i just had to put in the 'maths test' bit - couldn't resist. Please review and vote on the poll on my profile. thanks ! :)**


	6. Aellai and Ericka

**I thought I would be kind and upload again tonight. If you don't understand the relevence of this chapter, you should read my other fanfic - Different Species.**

_**3 miles from the Cullen's House**_

Aellai Andris got out of the car, stretching her arms up to the sky. The car journey from the airport had been long, causing her bones to stiffen slightly. She arches her back, rolling her shoulders with a long yawn. Aellai opened the car door for Ericka Kamber, her best-friend, to step out. Ericka also stretched before reaching back into the car, pulling out a plush white handbag.

Ericka's dark hair tumbled over her shoulders in light, spread out curls. Her tanned skin glowed softly in the evening light and her grey eyes gave of a gentle sparkle of excitement. She clung to her white bag, holding it to her chest which was covered by a tight black top. Ericka looks at Aellai, still not believing that she was in America. Going to America had always been her dream, she never thought it was going to become a reality though.

Aellai and her father, Barak, had decided to move to America when Aellai's mother had died. Mrs Andris had gotten seriously injured during a car crash on the way home from work one night. She was in hospital for a long time and upon returning home, caught an infection. As she lay dying, she gave Aellai her most prized necklace, a necklace that hung forever around Aellai's neck.

Aellai didn't want to leave Ericka and so spoke to her father about her best friend joining them. Barak agreed, giving permission for Aellai to invite Ericka. Of course, Ericka's parents agreed; it was a chance of a better education for their daughter. The two friends couldn't wait to begin school, but first, they had to unpack.

They stood looking up at the house, it was so much different to the houses in Greece. In was seated right at the edge of town, surrounded by trees and wildness. Its a small cottage, just two rooms, a kitchen, living room, bathroom and a small dining room. Aellai gently pushed Ericka forward, silently telling her to go first.

Aellai followed her friend towards the house, staring up at it with wonder. Ericka twisted the door knob, opening the old wooden door with a slight creak. The girls step inside, looking around the small living room they had stepped into. The fire place was light, a soft burning glow filling the room. A worn brown rug was sat in front of the fire, begging to be laid on. There was a plush brown couch, positioned to point to the corner of the room where a TV was stationed. On the left side of fire place, the corner without the TV, was a small brown armchair.

That was all on the right of the door. On the left was a small kitchen. There were a few counters made of old marble which gleamed in the fire light that reached it. The stove looked old but fashionably so; it called out to Ericka. It was beautiful and Ericka could tell should would be in there a lot; slaving away over the stove to prepare food for everyone else.

Opposite the door was two stairs, leading up slightly. Aellai walked up them, looking into the first room. In there was a wooden dining table with matching chairs surrounding it. A vase of purple flowers sat on the table with happy petals. Aellai carried on down the hall way, peering into the rooms. She saw her dads bedroom, stationed with a double bed, wardrobe and a desk. She passed the bathroom with was fitted with a toilet, sink and shower. No bath...damn. The the end of the small hall was a door that she eagerly pushed open.

Inside was hers and Ericka's bedroom. Two single wooden beds were pushed up against the far wall, one with dusty rose sheets and the other with baby blue ones. Two chestnut wooden wardrobes were on the same wall as the door, begging for clothes to be stored in. There are two desks, one against the left wall and one against the right. Great, a bed, wardrobe, bedside table and desk for each girl. Perfect!

Ericka pushed past Aellai and headed straight for the bed with the blue covers. She dropped her bag at the end of the bed, falling onto the bed herself. She closed her eyes, smiling as she let out a sigh. Aellai laughed at her friend before walking over to her desk, setting down the box she had been carrying on it. When she turned back to look at Ericka, she noticed her best friend was holding up a Post-it note.

Aellai took the note from her friend and read it aloud. "_Hope you like the furniture, Esme_."

"It was on the fridge" Ericka says, her accent making the English words sound funny.

"Who's Esme?" Aellai wondered aloud, still looking at the Post-it note.

"She's a home designer" Barak says, poking his head into the girls room. "Who do you like your room?"

"I love it Mr Andris" Ericka smiles. "Its going to be so much fun living here."

"Good and yes, it will be" he nods, turning to go back down the hall.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" Ericka asks, turning to look at her best-friend.

"I might wear that black skirt I got, the one I got last week" Aellai replies with a sigh. "You?"

"Yeah, that would look really nice with a frilly white top!" Ericka nods. "I'm wearing my white top, white loose knit jumper, my lucky tight jeans and my black gem boot heels."

"Sexy" Aellai winks with a chuckle.

"I know" Ericka shrugs with a wink of her own. "Tomorrow is going to be so fun!"

"Its so is!" Aellai agrees with a nod.

**Don't forget to review and vote on my poll :)**


	7. Twenty Dollars

**Okay, this is kind of filler but it also has someone I love in it... Don't forget to vote on my poll and check out my othert stories!**

_**Nessie's POV**_

I stood in front of the full-length mirror, my eyebrows drawn down due to feeling uncomfortable. I love to dance and do gymnastics, cheer-leading is a perfect mix for that. I don't like showing half my body off – unless I'm swimming, hey, what can ya do? The shirt was was half green, the other half white with no sleeves and ending just about my belly button. The skirt was the of the same colour design. The material over the short-shorts fell to mid-thigh, showing an eye catching amount to leg. I like my legs, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be like this in front of everyone. Yeah, my skirt yesterday was short; but not this short! I slip on the little white shoes, so white they look like freshly fallen snow.

The vanilla rays of sunshine enter the room, shining through the pale curtains. I put my hand in the light, guessing if my family would have to stay home. My skin hardly gave a shimmer, they should be fine. I tug the brush through my hair before, again, pulling it into a ponytail. As I wrap the tie around my hair, my bedroom door bursts open and in walks Jake. He flops on my bed, opening the magazine he carried in his hands. Laying on his back, his eyes scanned over the pages as he bobbed his feet to imaginary music.

"Good morning Jacob, I'm great thanks; how are you? Of course you can come in my room, I'm not naked or anything. If fact, I just finished stripping for Collin" I mumble, smoothing my skirt down.

"Collin would be out the door the minute you took your dainty little gloves off, he wouldn't mess with you" Jake replies, not looking away from his magazine. "Besides, I've got gossip."

"What?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Gossip" he sung, a smug smile on his face.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I jump on the bed, tugging the magazine from his hands. "please Jakey, please!"

"Well, according to Brady, Collin has ditched him...for a girl. A girl who just happens to be his imprint" he smiles at me, reaching for the stapled paper in my hand.

I leaned away from him, my arm stretched behind my back. "What's her name? Is she pretty? What's she like?"

"Her names Mika, brown hair and light eyes. All I know" he shrugs.

I throw the magazine out the window. "Oh no, now you'll have to go get it. While your out there, you could shift and find out more."

he looks towards the window, then me, then the window and finally back to me. "I was reading that, it had a nice dress that I thought would look good on you."

"Oh!" I say, dropping from the window, grabbing the magazine and jumping back into my room.

Jake takes the magazine from me, chuckling lightly. "Sucker."

I look at him in disbelief. Shit! I had fallen for his stupid trick. I grab a white bag, which I had went shopping for late last night to match my cheer-uniform, an stormed from the room. That jerk! How can I be such an idiot? I always fall for his tricks. I feel like such a bimbo. I jog into the front room to find a bowl of _Cheerios! _was waiting for me. I so don't want cereal.

I quickly hurry for grandpas study, listening carefully to make sure he's not inside. I sneak in, heading over to the desk. I pry a draw open, take out the key and head over to the locked cooler. I open in, grabbing a bag and quickly closing the door again. I rip a corner off and stick it to my mouth, taking a long drag of blood. I sighed, returning the key to the draw and sitting on the chair.

The door opens, letting the blond haired vampire enter the room. "I assume _Cheerios! _didn't fill your apatite."

"I didn't want cereal today" I say, pulling the blood bag from my lips.

"Carlisle won't be happy if the blood gets on his work" blondie smiles.

"I'm careful, you know that" I shrug.

"Fine" blondie holds out a hand.

Sighing, I pull a twenty dollar note from my purse. "Omigod!"

"Yes but you may call me Jasper" he laughs, sticking the note in his pocket. "Now come on, before you do mess something up."

Linking my arm through his, Jasper leads me from the room. He leaves me at the stairs, taking the blood bag and promising to dispose of it. I love my uncle, I love him more than anything. That's the deal with uncle Jazz. He always came in when he felt someone get suspicious, giving me a warning just by a presence. Only now, I paid him for it. 'Good business' supportingly. Annoying, money making, cheating monkey? Yeah, more like 100 monkeys. By cheat I mean, he like cheats on games. Uncle Emmett's warned me never to play poker with him or dad, you can never bluff... what is poker? I'll have to _Google _it...

**Jasper! This is just a small, tiny Jasper + Nessie chapter to show their relationship. If you havent already, watch AimHigh on youtube with Jackson... i love it! There's something in this chapter linking to Jackson, can anyone spot what it is? I'll tell you what it is in the next chapter, don't worry... but yeah. leave me a review, you know i love them ! :D Don't forget to vote on my poll and check out my othert stories!**


	8. Bronze Cheer-leader

**Tessie! I was worried you wasn't going to read! but yes, the girls do go to the same school. I'm so glad you like your character, and don't worry - we'll get a chapter from her POV soon. And yeah, its great that people from other countires can read things that have been written in the UK, i love reading thinks from America - the writters over there are awesome. Wednesday is soon, hopefully.**

**Okay, heres the deal. Ellie-May is Seth's imprint and the story for that is called 'Whoever Thought England'. Leah imprinted on Luke and that story is called 'The Wolf's Friend'. Mercy is Embry's imprint and that story is 'Different Species' and Mika is Collin's imprint - 'Beauty's Curse'. Feel free to check any of them out. They might help with understanding the characters in this fic. Ellie, Luke, Mercy and Mika will all be in this fic...at some point :) **

**The link to Jackson was the '100 Monkeys' in the last paragraph because that is the band Jackson is in! Good going if you noticed that :) ! Hope you enjoy this mini-chapter.**

Aellai and Ericka look up at the school in front of them, their emotions written plainly across their faces. Aellai wore an expression of dread, brought on by fear of the unknown. Was she going to be bullied? Was she going to be 'popular' or a 'social outcast'? Nervous butterflies flew through her stomach, making it fizz uncomfortably. Ericka on the other hand was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Joy radiated from her face, her smile bright as it was shining with confidence and excitement. She was just so excited, no trace of fear written across her features.

"Do I look okay?" Aellai asks, tugging her skirt down.

"More lip-gloss" Ericka replies simply, not even having to turn to her friend.

Without asking for permission, Aellai reached into her friends bag and pulled out the peachy pink tube. She paint so on her lips. "Better?"

"Much" Ericka nods her approval before tugging on her friends arm. "Now, lets go! God, I can't wait!"

Just as the girls were about to cross the road, two cars swing into the car park and heads turned to watch them. The two girls watch as a ten teenagers exist the cars, all moving to stand together. As they watch, a girl with pulled back bronze curls starts jumping up and down in excitement; beginning to jog across the car park. She wraps her arms around another girl and their outfits clash, cheer-leaders. The second girl looks at the first, her face not as cheery. Okay, what's that about?

"Look, they have cheer-leaders!" Ericka says, smiling as she starts to cross the road.

"No" Aellai told her.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!" Ericka protested.

"I'm not becoming a cheer-leader with you Ericka, you can fuck off" Aellai fought out.

"σκύλα" Ericka mumbled in native tongue.

Aellai felt eyes on her, when turning to look her eyes looked with the bronze haired cheer-leader. The cheer-leader smiled at her, a smile that got a respond. Aellai smiled back shyly before looking to the ground. Ericka bounces slightly as she walks towards the school, making Aellai slightly embarrassed to be friends with her. _Trust me to pick the freak _she thought...but she wouldn't have Ericka any other way.

Aellai felt a light brush against her arm. Upon turning to look, she was greeted by the cheer-leader who smiled warmly at her. "Hi!"

"Urm, hi" Aellai responded shyly.

"Hi!" Ericka threw in, bouncing a step in front.

"I never saw you girls yesterday. I'm Nessie" the cheer-leader introduced.

"We're new. I'm Aellai and that's Ericka" the nervous girl said, her hands slightly clammy.

"Oh, cool! It was my first day yesterday! We can be new together!" Nessie told her.

"Only if you get me a fittie" Ericka joked, eyes locked on the group Nessie had arrived with.

"I could introduce you to some people" Nessie replies, chuckling and nodding her head.

"Don't!" Aellai told Nes. "Once she gets her claws on them, bang! Their under her spell."

"True, I'm a man eater" Ericka winked, only half joking.

**So who's your favourite, Aellai or Ericka? Answer and tell me why! i really want to know. P.S. I'm planning on writing a fic with Ericka being someones imprint...**


	9. Ms Honder Says No

**HI! Sorry that its been 5months. I had huge writers block for this story - not even joking. I read over it twenty times and couldn't come up with anything. That's the reason why their are lots of POV changes in this chapter - I had no idea what I was doing. Once again, I am really sorry! **

Aellai was alone for her first class, Ericka and Nessie being over the other side of the school. She sat nervously at the back of the classroom, taping her pen against the table. Her eyes scanned everyone who entered the room, trying to decide if they were nice enough to talk to. She saw a few people who looked friendly, but being shy, she didn't have the guts to strike up a conversation. She gave up on her search, turning her attention to doodling on her notepad.

"Hi" a perky voice said, taking a seat next to her.

"Morning" Aellai replied, not looking up.

"Your new here" she stated. "I'm Terri."

* * *

_**Nessie's POV**_

"So why did you move over here?" I ask, looking at my new friend.

"Nessie!" Jake hissed, slapping my arm lightly.

"Its okay. Aellai and her father were moving to America for a fresh start, her mother died. I was invited along, I agreed. I could stay with my best-friend and get a better education" Ericka explained.

"What about your parents? Don't you miss them?" I question, why would someone leave their mama and dad?

"A little but I wasn't close with any of them" she shrugs. "Aellai's family is more like my family. I was always around their house; hardly ever at home."

"Oh" I mumble, nodding slightly. "Jakey lives with us. Dad said he could live with us because he's so cute and he's like a puppy; always following me around."

"Shut up" he moans, shaking his head. "I know I shouldn't have taken any classes with you."

"This isn't even your class Jake, you should go" I tell him.

"What? What do yo- oh! Yeah, sorry!" he quickly kisses me. "Love you, bye!"

"Love you too!" I shout after him as he runs from the room, people staring at both of us.

I smile at Ericka, she's shaking her head but is smiling also. I ignore her, instead looking towards the board where the teacher stands. The teacher has an eyebrow raised as she looks at Ericka and I, seemingly annoyed with the pair of us. I raise my eyebrows back at him, somewhat challenging her to say something.

"Pack it in Nessie" Mattie whispers, taking her seat next to me.

"Mat! This is Ericka, she's new. Ericka, this is Mattie" I introduce, pointing slightly at Ericka who sits at the desk in front of us.

"Welcome" Mattie smiles, putting her books onto the desk.

"Thanks, its nice to meet you" Erika smiles back.

* * *

_**Lunch, Maths room**_

Aellai stands awkwardly in the middle of the maths classroom, her arms folded across her chest. She didn't really want to be there but Terri had pulled her along. She wanted to be with her best friend, Ericka was probably sitting with Nessie... The weird girl. There was something strange about that girl, something that made her different from any other girl Aellai had met before.

"What are we doing here Terri?" Aellai asks with a huff.

"Give it a rest Aellai, its not like you know anyone else at this school" the other girl rolls her eyes, pushing herself up to sit on a table.

"I do, my friend Ericka goes here" Aellai disagrees, narrowing her eyes. "And I know Jacob, and Nessie."

"You know Jacob? Are you friends with him, do you talk quite a bit?" Terri's eyebrows are raised as she slides off the table and goes to stand in front of her.

"Well, we haven't spoken all that much. We met this morning, he nice; so is Nessie" Aellai explains with a small shrug.

"Well, go find them, have a _chat._ You can tell me all about it later" Terri orders. The other girl looks at her, eyebrows raised in confusion. "Go Aellai."

With a roll of her eyes, Aellai picked up her bag and left the maths classroom. There was something seriously up with Terri, why did she want Aellai there one minute and gone the next? Jacob, something changed in Terri's eye when Aellai mentioned Jacob. What was it about him? Did Terri have a crush on him, was that it?

On the way to the canteen, she saw Nessie on the field with the other cheerleaders and Ericka sitting to the side with their bags with Jacob. Aellai jogged over to them, gave her best-friend a hug and sat down besides her. Ericka raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was the cause of the frown on her face but Aellai just shook her head, making it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

_**Nessie's POV**_

"I swear Nes, I hate you" Tessie breathed heavily, wiping a hand across her sweaty forehead.

"Oh give over" I roll my eyes. "A little exercise won't kill ya."

"A little won't but jogging around the field twice?! I think I'm just about dead" she squeals.

"Oh well" I shrugs. "Come on, their about to show us the routine."

* * *

_**Lunch, Maths room, Terri's POV**_

"Where's the other girl?" Jess asks, entering the room a few minutes after Aellai left.

"She's gone to do a little job for me, don't worry about her" I replied. "Did you get my lunch?"

"Yep, a salad with no cheese" she nods, getting the food from her shoulder-bag. She hands it over and I take it.

I pull the lid off of the container, prodding my fork into the contents. "Jess, there are bell peppers in here! You know I don't like bell peppers! Are you trying to poison me?"

"What? No, I didn't know" she says, backing away from me.

"Your so useless Jessica, you can't even get the right salad" I throw the food towards the bin before grabbing my bag and storming from the room.

I walk down the pathway besides the field. Ugh, stupid cow. She knows I'm dieting, she knows I want to be thinner for when Cheer-leading picks up soon. Actually, I need to talk to Ms Honder about when the try outs are, I'm going for captain this year.

I glance up, only to have the breath knocked out of me. The cheer-leading team stand on the field, performing a routine that they will have to perform at the next game. Are you kidding me?! Are you actually serious right now?! I storm around the metal fencing, walking up to Ms Honder who stands watching the cheerleaders.

"Ms Honder, you didn't tell me that practice was today?" I say, standing in front of the teacher.

"Why would I? Your not on the team" she shrugs, leaning around me. "Tessie and Nessie are on the team instead, their quick learners.

"What?" I gasp, my eyes widening in disbelief. "No, not them. I was on the team last year, I was good. I was going to try out for captain this year!"

"Well, you should have been in gym last lesson yesterday instead of skipping class... _again_" Ms Honder says, finally looking at me.

"What? Try outs were in gym class?! Ms Honder, that's not fair!" I say, stomping my foot a little. "You know how good I am on the team anyway, just kick Nessie off."

"No can do, you know the rules; you should have been at try outs" Ms Honder shakes her head. "besides, she's picking up the routine better then you did."

* * *

_**Nessie's POV**_

The rest of the cheerleaders and I stand with our arms folded as Terri storms of the field. She throws me a glare over her shoulder, her eyes burning with pure hatred. I don't understand what I've done wrong though, I only performed the routine and just so happened to be picked for the team.

"Alright ladies, back to work" Ms Honder orders, turning back to us. "One, two, three and four. That's it, Tazmin, just like that. No, Jemima, its the left hand. Nes, can you get you leg a little higher? Yeah, that's it, perfect. That's great Tessie, keep it up."

"I hate you" Tessie growls at me over the music, a look of annoyance on her face.

"I love you too" I chuckle.

**Leave a review! It would be great if you could leave a review if you have any plot ideas as well! Thanks. **


End file.
